Psychological Warfare
by LinkLovell1500
Summary: I am at the brink of solving the grandest crime of my career, I cannot have an assistant that can't follow simple orders. "Don't disappoint me, Derpy."
1. Chapter 1

Psychological Warfare-1

(AN- For some strange reason this popped into my head. So I went with it. Kind of along the lines of detective Pinkie, but kind of not. A weird pair up, Pinkie Pie and Derpy, I know. But it works and I'm proud of it, so here goes. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.)

Chapter 1:

'They don't call me the finest in Equestria for no good reason. No, I earned that title. And no case is going to stump the finest. So this case is not different, but why does it befuddle me so. The mere complexity of this dastardly doer intrigues me so. No half-wit criminal pulls off these stunts, and I don't plan on this one to either'

I lean back in my chair, both hoofs propped up on the only clean part of my desk. The rest of the surface area is tenanted with a whole slew of papers. Papers and folders that all accumulate to one case. An ordinary case cannot stump the finest, that's preposterous.

'Something must be missing. Even though I have a mickle of crucial information, not a single pen stroke is pointing me in the right direction.' I grab my pipe, and from it rise bubbles. I don't smoke tobacco, for that would only cloud the sharp mind that is of uttermost importance in my line of expertise. No, I keep my mind clean. But due to the public and their stereotypical ways, I must have a pipe in order to the one of the greats. So my pipe has bubbles that arise from the end.

'Besides, I may just have a thing for bubbles.' I smile, thinking of Derpy, my lovely assistant. With her on the job, or in the room, anybody can seem like the most brilliant mind around. But my scintillating mind doesn't shame poor Derpy, but instead it seems to compliment her. And deep down inside I know I have a guilty pleasure whenever she agrees to anything I say, which is always.

'I'm getting absolutely nowhere with this tonight' I grab a small bell that sits next to my shut down computer, and give it a solid ring.

In bounds Derpy, her wings flapping awkwardly in the small space of my office. "You rang Miss Pie?"

"Please Derpy, we've been through this before. My name is Pinkie, although I may be called Ms. Pie on the job. To you, though, I am Pinkie. Understand?"

"Yes Miss Pie. I understand." She stops flapping her wings and plops on the ground, almost loosing her balance.

I let a small chuckle slip through my cold and analytical demeanor, which Derpy's actions usually do to me. "I don't believe you do, Ms. Hooves."

"Why'd you call me by my last name?" Derpy tilts her head approximately 21.3 degrees to her right. Yeah, I'm that good.

"Well, you see, I am having the same problem with a certain pegasus I know." I take a puff on my pipe, and watch the bubbles dance, suspended in the thick air.

"Who is it? I could give them a talking to if you want!" Derpy's wings raise, as if to show her ability to put someone in their place.

I remove my legs from atop of my desk and rummage through my desk drawer. I pull out a mirror and hold it in front of me, then turn it around to face Derpy.

"But Miss Pie, that's me." Derpy looks into the glass, then gasps. "Am I giving you problems Miss Pie?" She looks at me, her crooked eyes saddened.

"That's just it Derpy!" I stand up and walk around my desk, then sit on the front of it, crunching a few papers as I lay my weight on the desk. "You keep calling me by my last name, which should be only used by those who require my assistance." I blow another bout of bubbles into the air, and I can tell Derpy is having a hard time focusing on me with the bubbles dancing around her.

"So I should call you by your first name?" Derpy asks, one eye trailing after a bubble that nears her head.

"Yes." I sigh, hoping this will drill into her head this time.

"Alright Pinkimena." Derpy beams.

"No no no, Derpy!" I place my pipe next to me. "See, now you have addressed me by my birth name. Only my family call me that, and I haven't seen them in ages. Granted, it is the name on my business card, but it is purely reserved for my folks. Heaven knows whats happening with them. Now, repeat after me. Pinkie."

"Pinkie." She folds her wings back against her side.

"Again, Pinkie." I grab my my coat and put it on.

"Pinkie." She stands taller, as if saying Pinkie is filling her with a sense of accomplishment.

"Splendid. Now, you shall refer to me as Pinkie, is that understood?" I say, wrapping this whole ordeal up.

"Yes Miss Pie." She smiles big, bursting with pride.

I freeze in place, shell shocked at the turnout. That was a lot of work for no return, which I am not used to. "Good day Ms. Hooves. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." I grab my hat and walk into the hall. "Try not to be late this time. As I always say, punctuality is key." I reach the door to exit and swing it open. The winter chill hits me in the face, but before I close the door behind me, I look down at my hoofs and frown. I am at the brink of solving the grandest crime of my career, I cannot have an assistant that can't follow simple orders. I look back to the grey mare who has followed me to the door. "Don't disappoint me, Derpy." I let the door slam shut.

I place my hat over my straight hair as the encroaching bitter cold nips away, trying to pierce its unwanted existence into my coat. 'Winter Wrap Up better arrive in a hurry, business is never good in the dead of winter, because no one wants to commit a horribly thought out crime during the winter. Too bad we are but two months away from spring.'

Apparently, due to this case's severity flung upon me, I realize that only the cunning strike during winter.

But whatever the weather may be, nothing will stop justice being served to those who have brought it upon themselves to break an Equestrian law. No one stops the detective on the job. 'The name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, be scared.'


	2. Chapter 2

Psychological Warfare-2

(AN- Here is the second chapter of this awesome [hopefully :3] story. Big thanks to ABleakMidwintersDay back at fanfic for reading this story way before posting. Let me date the heck out of this, it is September 30 as I write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter 2:

After waking up in the comfort of my warm home, at a much to early hour, I throw on my coat and hat, then trudge through the snow. Swearing to the cold the entire way, I finally reach my workplace. I open the door, shake the snow off of my coat and hat, then enter the building. Placing my items on a coat rack on the outside of my door, I enter my room.

"Hey Pinkie!" I hear Derpy's sweet voice coming from my chair. She sits there, blowing bubbles from my pipe, having a grand old time. "You forgot your pipe here at the office last night." She says, then blows in it some more, filling my office with bubbles.

"Thank you, Derpy." I smile, finally I have been addressed properly. She hands me the pipe and I grab it. Not bothering to wipe it clean, I pop it into my mouth. "Now, we are going to do some active investigation today, Derpy, so you might want to pour yourself a cup of coffee. And while you are at it-"

"One cream and five sugars, got it." Derpy flies out the room, and I watch her leave. Usually I have to repeatedly tell her what I put in my coffee, but not today. 'Hmm. Are you sure this is the real Derpy?' I shake my head.

Clearing my throat, I study the papers that litter my desk. Skimming through all the information I find myself circling around. I lean back in my chair and go through the facts once again.

November 27th 5:23AM. A distress signal was sent to the royal guards via horseback. The theft took place in Fillydelphia. A huge snowstorm raged on the town, covering the streets. Just before sunset, the snow stopped, but it hasn't cleared up from the ground yet. The manor that the theft took place was about a five minute trot from the city, and this manor held the mayor of Fillydelphia. He supposedly woke up to hearing someone rummaging through his kitchen. Just before he could make out what type of horse the mysterious thief was, a large flash of light blinded the mayor. Upon further notice once his eyes readjusted, he discovered that his computer had been hacked into. He doesn't know what data was stolen, other than a flash drive that held the plans for the next Hearths Warming parade. This may be more than just the break in, but something bigger that will happen during the parade that is dated for next week on the 11th of December.

This is why this is a big case. Much more pressure is placed on a detective whenever they are expected to prevent a crime. Obviously there is a time limit, the parade, and people are scared.

The initial theft was the start of something I must stop. Again, this all happened the morning of November 27th.

Seven days later and I'm here in my office with a stack of papers and not one single clue.

But this is all information on what the criminal did, but nothing leading me to a who. I need to investigate the scene. That is why I planned a meeting with the Mayor around brunch time. I'll take him to eat, ask him questions, then head back to his place to investigate. And assisting me, of course, will be Derpy.

'Speaking of which...' I think just as Derpy enters the room.

"Here's your coffee Pinkie! Just how you like." She hands me the mug, and I set it on the corner of the desk.

"Derpy, why did you stay here at the office all night?" I ask. I see the way her mane tangled ever so slightly from a lack of brushing, a minuscule twitch in her wings from caffeine buzz that is on the verge of wearing off, the rate of her blinking twice as normal, and most importantly, the liquid from popped bubbles everywhere. All this tells me that Derps did not go home last night, and instead stayed here and played with my pipe.

"Oh. I uh, I stayed up so I wouldn't be late. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I don't like it when you are disappointed with me pinkie. So while I sat here, I just thought how could I be a better assistant to you. I racked my brain for everything you say to me every day."

"There was no need for staying here at the office all night!" I exclaim.

"I didn't want to chance it." Derpy kicks here hoofs softly on the ground, looking at them intently to avoid my gaze.

Honestly, I'm flattered, but this is not what I wanted. Well, it is, but I didn't want Derpy to go through this trouble. "Derps. You should get some sleep before we head off to Fillydelphia, ok?"

"Yes Pinkie." Derpy yawns and slowly flies out of my room. A few ticks of the clock later and I hear the gentle snoring of the mare. After listening for many moments to the soothing sound of her peaceful slumber, I take out a small notepad and prepare some questions for the mayor.

Nothing of great importance pretty much sums up the questions on my notepad. All of the answers I may receive will validate what's on paper. I just need to see with my own eyes the crime scene.

I think I may have a question that will help me though, and it will be a hard one to answer. That is precisely why I pray for cold weather today. The longer I don't receive answers, the colder the interviewee will become. Based on the Mayor's 'I need to have a comfortable life because I'm rich and important', I don't plan on staying out in the cold for long.

I watch the grandfather clock tick, the pendulum swing back and forth.

Back..

Forth..

Back..

For..

My eyes snap awake and I look to my clock. 9:30. I'd better hail a cab right now if I plan on arriving at Fillydelphia on time for our appointment.

I shake the tiredness out of my eyes and walk down the hall to Derpy's room. I knock on the door and hear Derpy's snoring screech to a halt. Then I hear her playful bounce in her step as she approaches the door.

Bop bop bop bop. The door swings open, and a yawning Derpy stands on the other side. "Grab yourself a coat Derpy." I say, while putting mine on. "It's about to get chilly."


End file.
